


Wasn't expecting that

by redangeleve



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Chevalier knows no shame, M/M, Philippe falls for him, before season one, blowjob
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Meine Version wie Philippe den Chevalier kennengelernt hat





	Wasn't expecting that

**Author's Note:**

> Mir gehören weder die Charaktere, noch die zitierten Lyriks. Ich habe mir beides nur ausgeborgt und verdiene mit dem Schreiben kein Geld, sondern tue es nur aus Spaß am kreativen Arbeiten.

Wasn't expecting that

I thought love wasn't meant to last  
I thought you were just passing through  
If I ever get the nerve to ask  
What did I get right to deserve somebody like you?  
I wasn't expecting that

(Jamie Lawson, Wasn't expecting that)

 

Müßig nippte Philippe an dem Kelch Wein in seiner Hand, während er seinen Blick durch den Saal wandern ließ. Obwohl er die opulenten Feste, die sein Bruder gab, schätzte, war er für heute des Treibens um ihn herum überdrüssig. Wohin sein Auge auch fiel, fand es doch nur die selben Gesichter, die er auch tags in den Salons antraf. Jeden halbwegs interessanten Adeligen unter ihnen hatte er bereits gehabt und keiner von ihnen war es wert, diese Erfahrung zu wiederholen. Und was die Dienerschaft anging, nun ja, er war der Bruder des Königs, keiner von ihnen würde sich ihm verweigern, doch seine Position brachte es mit sich, dass er durchaus Ansprüche an seine Liebhaber stellte, auch wenn sie nur dazu da waren sein Bett zu teilen.

Die Nacht war bereits vor Stunden hereingebrochen und der König und die Königin hatten sich schon vor einiger Zeit zurückgezogen. Um den Schein zu wahren war Henriette trotzdem noch geblieben, hatte mit den anwesenden Höflingen geplauscht und mit einer Hand voll Verehrern getanzt, bevor auch sie sich unter dem Vorwand verabschiedet hatte, sie fühle sich ermattet. Zweifelsohne weilte sie inzwischen bereits in Louis Armen, was für Philippe bedeutete, dass er für die heutige Nacht von seinen ehelichen Pflichten entbunden war. Gerade als er darüber nachdachte, ob er einem Marquis, der zwar nicht unbedingt eine Augenweide war, aber dafür eine beachtliche Männlichkeit in seiner samtenen Hose verbarg, noch eine zweite Chance geben sollte, spürte Philippe den Blick eines Mannes auf sich ruhen.

Eher mäßig interessiert wandte er den Kopf, nur um in die wohl blausten Augen zu sehen, die er an diesem Abend erblickt hatte. Übermütig prostete der Mann, dem sie gehörten, ihm zu und Philippe stellte überrascht fest, dass er ihm gänzlich unbekannt war. Von der Kleidung von guter Qualität und den Menschen, die ihn umgaben war davon auszugehen, dass es sich bei ihm um einen Angehörigen des niederen Adels handelte und Philippe musste zugeben, dass er erstaunlich gut in das Schema, das seine Eroberungen ausmachte, passte. Er musste etwa in seinem Alter sein und hatte eine ähnliche Statur wie er selbst. Sorgfältig frisierte Locken umrahmten ein attraktives Gesicht mit einem gestutzten Oberlippenbart, der Schnitt seiner Kleidung entsprach der neusten Mode und auch seine Erscheinung an sich war gepflegt und zeugte von Geschmack. Die Blicke, die ihm der Mann zuwarf, waren eindeutig und selbst als Philippe sie erwiderte, weigerte sich der Fremde, die Augen niederzuschlagen wie es sich gehört hätte. Interessant, an Selbstbewusstsein mangelte es ihm offenkundig nicht.

Langsam, jeden Schritt genau kalkuliert kam der Mann auf ihn zu, wobei er genau wusste, wie man sich in Szene setzte. Im Vorbeigehen stellte der Fremde sein Weinglas auf einem der Tische ab und strich sich in einer verführerischen Geste die Locken aus dem Gesicht, bevor er die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne zog, ohne Philippe dabei auch nur einen Moment aus den Augen zu lassen. Ohne es zu wollen, klebte der Duc d'Orleans ebenfalls an dem Anblick vor sich wie die sprichwörtliche Fliege im Netz und schaffte es nicht, die Augen von dem Mann abwenden zu können. Erstaunt ertappte er sich dabei, dass sein Herz ein wenig schneller schlug, als der Fremde vor ihm zum Stehen kam und mit einer an Unverfrorenheit grenzenden Selbstverständlichkeit sagte: „In mein Quartier oder das Eure?“

Verwirrt ob dieser Frage runzelte Philippe die Stirn. „Pardon, ich habe Euch nicht verstanden.“

„Nun ja, verzeiht meine direkten Worte, aber die Tatsache, dass Ihr mich so offen bewundert habt, ließ mich zu dem Schluss kommen, dass Ihr ebenso interessiert an einem Tête-à-Tête seid, wie ich es bin“, entgegnete der Fremde während er ihn von Kopf bis Fuß musterte. „Die Frage ist nur in wessen Quartier wir uns zurück ziehen werden.“

Verblüfft über die an Unverschämtheit grenzende Behauptung fehlten Philippe für einen Moment die Worte, bevor er schließlich erwiderte: „Ihr wisst wohl nicht wer ich bin.“

„Für mich seid Ihr der Besitzer des wohlgeformtesten Gesäßes dieser Gesellschaft, was zählen da schon Namen“, gab der Mann mit einem koketten Grinsen zurück.

Eine interessante Sichtweise, dennoch konnte Philippe es sich nicht verkneifen die Unerschrockenheit des Mannes auf die Probe zu stellen. „Selbst dann nicht, wenn Ihr mit dem Bruder des Königs sprecht?“ 

Falls er erwartet hatte, den Fremden damit zu schockieren, hatte er weit gefehlt. Stattdessen schien das Wissen mit wem er gerade flirtete den Mann erst recht in dem Entschluss zu bestärken ihn verführen zu wollen. „Nur dann, wenn Ihr vorhabt mich für meine Ehrlichkeit ins Gefängnis sperren zu lassen“, antwortete er süffisant. „Aber glaubt mir, Ihr würdet eine einmalige Gelegenheit verpassen.“

Die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der er dies sagte, brachte Philippe ohne es zu wollen dazu ebenfalls zu lächeln.„Ihr haltet wohl sehr viel von Euch.“

Das Grinsen des Mannes wurde breiter.„Gebt mir eine Nacht und wir werden sehen, wie Ihr darüber denkt.“

Philippe zögerte nur einen Moment, dann war sein Entschluss gefasst. Warum eigentlich nicht. Verglichen mit dem Marquis war der Fremde in jedem Fall die interessantere Wahl, auch wenn Philippe bezweifelte, dass er so umwerfend war, wie er ihm Glauben machen wollte. „Wohl denn, dürfte ich dann wenigstens Euren Namen erfahren, wenn der meine für Euch so ganz und gar unbedeutend ist?“

Der Mann deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an, bevor er antwortete: „Mann nennt mich Philippe, den Chevalier de Lorraine und was Euch angeht, werde ich Euch einfach Mignonette nennen, das gefällt mir sehr viel besser als Monsier.“

Offenkundig hatte Philippe in der Vermutung über den Status des Mannes richtig gelegen, auch wenn es für seine Pläne nicht wirklich relevant war, doch was den Ort ihres Zusammenseins anbetraf, würde er sein Palais dem bescheidenen Luxus des niederen Adels vorziehen. „Gut Chevalier, meine Kutsche steht bereit, wenn Ihr mir folgen mögt.“

Ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern, hakte sich der Mann bei Philippe unter. „Ich wüsste nicht, was ich lieber täte.“

Ein bisschen erinnerte er Philippe an einen Pfau, wie er neben ihm her stolzierte und sich in seinem Glanz sonnte, doch anstatt sich daran zu stören, empfand er dabei eine ungeheure Befriedigung. Louis würde toben, wenn er davon Wind bekam und bei Gott, das würde er. Es gab nichts, was zuverlässiger war als die Klatschsucht bei Hofe. Selbstredend würde es Morgen das Thema in den Salons sein, dass er mit dem Chevalier de Lorraine die Feier verlassen hatte. Doch wenn sein Bruder keine Scham dabei empfand mit der Frau zu schlafen, mit der er seinen Bruder verheiratet hatte, so würde Philippe auch keine Gewissensbisse erleiden, seine Liebhaber auf den Feiern des Palastes zu suchen.

Obwohl Philippe durchaus in einem der Gästezimmer des Palais hätte nächtigen können, zog er es dennoch vor, den Chevalier in sein eigenes Haus zu führen. Allein schon um Louis die Kontrolle darüber zu entreißen, ständig und überall Zugriff auf ihn zu haben. Eine Zofe half ihm in den Umhang, als er die Eingangshalle des Palais erreichte, dann trat er mit dem Chevalier an seiner Seite ins Freie. Es regnete leicht, doch nach dem stickigen Mief im Ballsaal empfand Philippe die feuchte Luft durchaus als angenehm. Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung öffnete der Kutscher den Verschlag, kaum dass er den Duc d'Orleans erkannt hatte, dann kletterten die beiden Männer ins Innere. In stiller Übereinkunft setzten sie sich auf den Sitzen einander gegenüber, dann wurde die Tür geschlossen und keinen Moment später fuhr die Kutsche an. Eine Weile schwiegen die beiden Männer und Philippe fürchtete schon, seine Begleitung sei mutlos geworden, weshalb er schließlich fragte: „Hat es Euch die Sprache verschlagen?“

„Wenn dem so wäre, dann würde es nur an Eurer Schönheit liegen, dass mir die Worte fehlen“, entgegnete der Chevalier, indem er ihn mit einem bewundernden Blick bedachte, was Philippe ein ungläubiges Schnauben entlockte. 

„Sagt mir, Chevalier, haben Eure Schmeicheleien Euch bisher immer an Euer Ziel gebracht?“

„Nicht an jedes, das gebe ich zu, aber in so manche Hose“, erwiderte der Chevalier kokett, bevor er sich im selben Moment vorbeugte, als auch Philippe es tat. Hungrig krachten ihre Münder aufeinander und Philippe musste sich an der Schulter des anderen Mannes abstützen, um bei der holprigen Fahrt nicht den Halt zu verlieren und mit der Stirn gegen die des Chevalier zu prallen. Dieser hatte eine Hand in seinem Haar vergraben, um ihn festzuhalten oder sein eigenes Gewicht abzufangen, konnte Philippe nicht sagen. Der Kuss war ebenso stürmisch wie ihre Gemüter und der Bart des Chevalier kratzte an seinen Lippen, doch es war eher ein angenehmes Gefühl, als dass es ihn gestört hätte. Der Chevalier küsste wie er sprach, gerade heraus und ohne Kompromisse. Sein geöffneter Mund schien Philippe beinah verschlingen zu wollen und seine Zunge war beim Erkunden des fremden Terrains ebenso vorwitzig wie sie es mit Worten war. Gierig saugte er an den fremden Lippen, knabberte und leckte und als sie sich schließlich voneinander trennten, waren beide Männer atemlos.

Philippe merkte, wie trotz der Kühle der Nacht die Hitze in seinen Wangen brannte, als der Chevalier in dem engen Zwischenraum vor ihm auf die Knie ging und begann zielstrebig seine Hose zu öffnen. Obwohl Philippe schon an vielen seltsamen Orten den Beischlaf vollzogen hatte, erregte ihn der Gedanke ungemein, es hier in der fahrenden Kutsche zu tun, weshalb er den Chevalier auch nicht aufhielt, als dieser seine Finger um sein Geschlecht legte, sondern lediglich fragte:„Habt Ihr keine Angst, dass man uns erwischt?“

„Mit Euch an meiner Seite bin ich ohne Furcht, obwohl ich trotzdem hoffe, dass Euer Kutscher nicht über Augen am Hinterkopf verfügt“, entgegnete der Chevalier mit einem wölfischen Grinsen, bevor er den Kopf senkte und Philippes Männlichkeit zwischen seine Lippen nahm. Aufstöhnend lehnte sich der Duc d'Orleans im Poster zurück, während seine Hände an den Griffen der Kutsche nach Halt suchten. Unkontrolliert wollte sein Becken nach oben zucken, doch der Chevalier hielt ihn mit beiden Händen zurück. Es schien ihm, als sei plötzlich all sein Blut gen Süden geströmt und es war ihm nicht möglich einen zusammenhängenden Gedanken zu formen, so stark erregte ihn das Liebesspiel des Chevalier. Bei Gott, der Mann war wahrlich ein Virtuose mit seiner Zunge. Die Leidenschaft brandete in immer größer werdenden Wellen durch Philippes Körper, so dass er den Drang nicht unterdrücken konnte, die Hände in den Locken seines Liebhabers zu vergraben, um dessen Kopf in immer schneller werdenden Bewegungen in seinen Schoß zu pressen. Ein ums andere Mal stieß Philippe so tief in den Mund des Chevalier, dass er glaubte, das Gaumensegel des Mannes fühlen zu können, doch anstatt sich zur Wehr zu setzen, bemühte sich der Chevalier ihn noch tiefer in sich aufzunehmen, bis sich sein Rachen um ihn schloss und Philippe glaubte, er werde seine Männlichkeit in einem Stück herunter schlucken. 

Das war schließlich zu viel für ihn. Mit einem erstickten Laut kam Philippe tief in seiner Kehle. Wie flüssiges Feuer explodierte sein Höhepunkt in seinem Unterleib und pulsierte durch seinen ganzen Körper. Nicht fähig sich zu rühren, hatte er seine Hände weiter mit den hellen Locken des anderen Mannes verwoben, während der Chevalier hingebungsvoll alles schluckte, was Philippe ihm gab. Erst als sein Geschlecht dabei war zu erschlaffen, entließ der Duc d'Orleans seinen Liebhaber aus seinem Griff und der Chevalier rutschte wieder zurück auf den Platz ihm gegenüber. Die Lider halb gesenkt, der Körper angenehm matt, sah Philippe dabei zu, wie sich der Chevalier über die Lippen leckte, so als habe er gerade etwas besonders leckeres gekostet. Erfüllt von postkoitaler Glückseligkeit schenkte ihm Philippe ein seliges Lächeln, was der Chevalier ebenso entrückt erwiderte. 

XXXXXX

Obwohl die Diener keine Miene verzogen, als sie wenig später das Palais Royal erreichten, war doch für jeden deutlich ersichtlich, was sie in der Kutsche getrieben hatten. Zwar hatte Philippe seine Kleidung notdürftig gerichtet, dennoch war seine sonst so perfekte Erscheinung unordentlich und seine Wangen erhitzt. Auch die Locken des Chevalier standen in alle Richtungen und sein Gesicht glich dem einer Katze, die einen ganzen Topf Sahne ausgeleckt hatte. Schweigend, mit so viel Haltung wie möglich, durchquerten sie den Palast, bis sie Philippes Schlafgemach erreichten, wo sie dem Kammerdiener eine gute Nacht wünschten, doch kaum, dass die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war, gab es kein Halten mehr. Kleidungsstücke wurden fahrig abgestreift und auf den Boden fallen gelassen, während ihre Hände überall zugleich zu sein schienen und ihre Münder sich fanden und küssten, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Blind stolperten die beiden Männer durch den Raum, bis sie in einem Haufen aus Armen und Beinen auf das Bett fielen und sich dort endlich ihrer Leidenschaft hingeben konnten.

Am nächsten Morgen, lange nachdem die Sonne den Horizont geküsst hatte, lag der Chevalier nackt wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte quer über dem Bett und mit dem Kopf auf Philippes Brust, während dieser müßig in seinen Haaren kraulte. Auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett stand ein Becher mit einem halb geleerter Krug Wein neben einem Teller mit Obst und Brot, doch keiner der beiden Männer verspürte den Willen und die Energie, um sich daran zu laben. Die halbe Nacht hatten sie sich ihrem Liebesspiel hingegeben und Philippe musste im Stillen eingestehen, dass der Chevalier in seiner Prahlerei nicht übertrieben hatte. Er war wahrlich ein ausdauernder Liebhaber, doch selbst im Strudel der Leidenschaft immer darauf bedacht gewesen, Philippe ebenso viel Vergnügen zu bereiten wie er selbst empfand. Nun waren sie beide befriedigt, wund und angenehm erschöpft. 

Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Worte, zu leicht war es sich in der Stille des Schlafgemachs zu verlieren und beide Männer waren noch nicht Willens sich wieder der Welt außerhalb des Palastes zu stellen. Erst als in der Ferne eine Kirchturmuhr schlug, sagte Philippe schließlich: „Ich befürchte, der Frieden wird nicht mehr lange währen. Auch wenn es eher unwahrscheinlich ist, dass sie mein Schlafgemach aufsucht, muss ich Euch sagen, dass meine Frau alsbald hier eintreffen wird. Wie ist es mit Euch, wird Eure Abwesenheit nicht von Eurem Eheweib vermisst? Soll ich Euch eine Kutsche rufen lassen?“

„Ich fürchte, die Ehe steht mir nicht. Ich bin lieber mein eigener Herr“, entgegnete der Chevalier, bevor er seine Position änderte, so dass er nun mit dem Kopf neben Philippe auf dem Kissen lag.

„Dann könnt Ihr Euch glücklich schätzen und Eure Familie billigt diesen Umstand?“ fragte der Duc d'Orleans neugierig nach.

„Ihr beliebt zu scherzen“, gab der Chevalier säuerlich zurück. „Mein Vater billigt weder meinen Lebenswandel, noch die Menschen, mit denen ich mich umgebe, daher residiere ich seit kurzem bei einem Freund, so lange er meiner nicht überdrüssig ist.“

Scheinbar weilte er noch nicht lange in Paris, was auch erklärte, warum Philippe ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. „Mein Vater hat mir zu seinen Lebzeiten nicht einmal die Ehre gewährt, meine Existenz mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit zu belohnen“, erwiderte Philippe und der Schmerz, den er dabei fühlte, schwang deutlich in seinen Worten mit. „Für ihn war ich nicht mehr als eine Versicherung, falls Louis etwas zugestoßen wäre.“

„Dann war Euer Vater dumm und blind, wenn ich mir die Bemerkung gestatten darf“, antwortete der Chevalier voller Inbrunst, bevor er Philippes Gesicht in beide Hände nahm und mit einem Ernst weitersprach, den man bei seinem sonst so koketten Auftreten nie erwartet hätte: „Mag Euer Bruder auch die Sonne sein, so seid Ihr für mich der Mond. Und auch wenn die Sonne den Tag beherrscht, so ist der Mond doch der König über die Nacht und ein Meer von Sternen.“

Etwas Warmes begann bei diesen Worten Philippes Brust auszufüllen und einem Impuls folgend wandte er den Kopf und küsste beide Handflächen seines Liebhabers. „Das habt Ihr schön gesagt. Ich würde Eure Anwesenheit gern noch etwas länger genießen, daher wäre ich erfreut, wenn Ihr Euch entscheiden würdet eine Weile im Palais Royal zu bleiben.“

„Ich danke Euch für das Angebot, aber was würde Eure Frau dazu sagen?“ gab der Chevalier zu bedenken.

Wenn die Erwähnung von Henriette ihn störte, so zeigte Philippe es nicht, stattdessen wischte er den Einwand einfach beiseite. „Seid unbesorgt, die Aufmerksamkeit meiner Gattin liegt schon lange nicht mehr in unserem Ehebett. Bleibt ruhig so lange es Euch beliebt.“

„Vorsichtig mit Euren Angeboten, Mignonette“, entgegnete der Chevalier, indem er mit dem Zeigefinger die Konturen von Philippes Kiefer nachzeichnete. „Sonst könnte es gut sein, dass Ihr mich für immer um Euch habt. Bei Gott, jeder Tag an dem ich Euch nicht berühre, schmecke und fühle, ist ein Tag voller Tod und Trauer, doch wenn ich bei Euch bin, ist es das Paradies.“

„Dann geht nicht“, forderte Philippe ihn auf, bevor er sich einen Kuss von seinen Lippen stahl. „Bleibt bei mir bis zum Ende meiner Tage.“

„Und darüber hinaus“, fügte der Chevalier rau hinzu, dann erwiderte er den Kuss. Die Arme um Philippes Mitte gelegt, schmolz sein Körper gegen den seines Geliebten, als seien sie für einander gemacht, während sie sich in ihren Liebkosungen verloren und die Welt um sich herum einfach dem Vergessen überantworteten.

 

Ende


End file.
